The Bathroom
by butterfly6
Summary: What happens when Hermione accidentally goes into the boys bathroom a funny oneshot rated for smut very explicit dont like dont read


Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing

Hermione gave a wide yawn and unknowingly entered the boy's bathroom. She had woken up early to get ready for the prefects meeting this morning. She undressed still in a sleepy state and stepped into the shower. She turned the water all the way around to hot closing her eyes and allowing the heated water to run down her body in streams. She grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it into her hair when she was finished she began to lather the strawberries and cream body wash over her body.

At this point Draco also a prefect stepped into the bathroom in an attempt to get ready for the prefects meeting early as well. Hearing the shower running this early in the morning he looked around curiously. The sight before him made him lose his drowsiness on first sight. A naked Hermione Granger stood in a shower stall eyes closed lathering herself with soap. Draco opened his mouth to point out to her that she was in the wrong bathroom then decided against it. She obviously didn't know he was there for she continued to soap herself so why not sit back and enjoy the view. He leaned back against the wall crossed his feet and folded his arms enjoying the sight before him. She moved her hands down her neck past her collarbone to her full breasts and as Draco looked her over he realized she had a very voluptuous figure if only she didn't hide it under those robes all the time. He focused back on her hands with which she was caressing her body. She moved them slowly over her breasts, under them, around them. Draco had never known that watching someone take a shower could be so erotic. He could feel himself hardening and almost moaned but stopped himself not wanting to alert Hermione. After finishing with her breasts her hand coasted down her flat stomach dipping into her navel along the way. He watched as she stopped at her center practically massaging it. Deciding he could take it no longer he shed his clothing and walked towards the shower. He silently opened the glass door and stepped inside. He watched her for a few more seconds then stepped towards her and touched her hand. Hermione gave a start and spun around quickly and gave a small squeal of fright to see a buck naked Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. Suddenly remembering she was naked her hands flew up to cover her breasts.

"Get out, get out, get out" she yelled at him as he smirked.

"Granger why should I get of the boys bathroom" he asked.

"Maybe your mistaken but this is the girls bathroom" she said.

"No Granger your mistaken this is the boys bathroom" he replied pointing to the special toilets only boys use.

"Oh" she said "well I guess I'll just go then".

"Oh but Granger I don't mind if you stay I'll be more than happily take a shower with you" he said with his trade mark smirk.

"Not on my life" she said.

"Oh but what if it was my life you had to save" he asked.

"Oh well that I'd have to think about" Hermione replied not quite believing she was flirting with Draco Malfoy while standing completely naked in the boys' bathroom in the shower.

"Glad you think I'm so important" he said with a grin.

"I don't think your important but if you were gone who would I argue with" she asked throwing him a sexy smile. The smile stole his breath and before she knew it she was pulled against him with his lips on hers. Draco brushed his tongue across her lips and she allowed him in as she pressed herself more eagerly to him. And while she would never admit it, it had always been a fantasy of hers to sleep with Draco. He was like the one thing she could never have. The bad boy, her sworn enemy, the one guy neither family or friends would approve of her dating. But that hadn't stopped her from fantasizing about making passionate love to him or steamy erotic scenes with him. Hermione wasn't the goody, goody everyone thought her to be and seeing as this was probably the only chance she would ever have to bring her fantasies to life then she was going to take it. She timidly touched her tongue to his and he groaned as his hands tightened around her. The hot water ran down there bodies and steamed up the glass making it impossible to see inside or out. Draco's hands moved down her body until they stopped at her butt and he squeezed softly. Hermione gave a soft gasp as she felt something warm pressing against her abdomen and knew instantly it was his arousal. Her hands slid from his neck and down his stomach and gripped his arousal and he moaned. His lips left hers and sucked at her neck as her hands slid up and down his length. He gave another groan and bucked in her hand.

"You like that" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh yes" he replied.

"Well then I know you'll love this" she said. She kissed down his tummy until she was on her knees in front of him. He looked down as she took the silken length of him into her mouth and he groaned.

"Sweet Jesus" he said as she ran her tongue across the tip of his penis. Her mouth circled the tip as before she took him entirely into her mouth. He gritted his teeth to fight the urge of thrusting further down her throat. A few more seconds and he would come in her mouth. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet and she smiled seductively.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that" he asked his cock still throbbing painfully.

"I don't know I guess its just a gift I have because I can assure you I have never done that for a guy before. She said shrugging her shoulders daintily.

"Good" he said "glad to be the first you did that to". He pulled her to him once more and attacked her lips. Then he lowered his head to her breast rolling the nipple around in his mouth till she groaned and buried her fingers in his wet hair. He lavished the same attention on the other breast before going back to her lips again. It wasn't long before he nudged her legs apart and she didn't need to be told twice. She wrapped her legs around waist as he entered her in one quick thrust. He almost exploded then and there, not thinking he would be able to resist the feel of her hot and wet and tight around him, but held back determined to let her have her pleasure first. He thrust into her loving the way she moaned his name and bucked her hips towards his. She was close he could tell that much with the way she kept telling him to go faster and the fact that she was panting. He lowered his head to her nipple once more and softly nibbled on it as she buried her fingers in his hair once more. He flicked his tongue lightly across the hard nub and she exploded tightening around him and he thrust himself into her once more burying him self completely within her and his world shattered as he tensed and spilled into her and she willingly accepted his seed. He went limp barely having the energy to hold her up but some how managing.

"Wow" she said breathlessly "That was amazing"

"Yeah" he agreed.

"Well I guess I better get out of the boys' bathroom now" she said. Draco laughed and hugged her to him tightly.

you know the drill plz review


End file.
